


Loss or "The Reason why Stiles is not allowed to go on vacation"

by Lilylovesbones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylovesbones/pseuds/Lilylovesbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on Tumblr was asking for a fic where Stiles and the Sheriff left to spend some quality time together, forcing the pack to fend for themselves. It's kinda short, and not as good as I'd like it to be, but this sort of inspired a new idea. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss or "The Reason why Stiles is not allowed to go on vacation"

It’s been three days now and no one is getting better at coping with the loss.

Mornings are particularly hard, considering it’s summer and since school finished back in May they had gotten used to a daily homemade breakfast and jibberish morning talks coming non-stop from the chef.

Instead Isaac has to deal with Erica spending her day on the couch, mindlessly watching the television but not really focusing on the programs, and Boyd training in the garden until he reaches the top of his exhaustion limit and crashes in the grass, falling into a dreamless sleep. Derek sulks, more than usual, hiding away in his room to avoid Peter’s teasing.

At least there’s Scott to hang out with, after all he is the only one used to Stiles being on vacation and he has learnt over time how to deal with the lack of constant noise produced by his best friend on both good and bad days. Still, it’s plain to see in the other teen’s eyes that he can feel it, too, that hole in his heart screaming to be filled once more by their gangly friend.

“How long has he been this way” the young McCall asks from the bottom of the stairs, his look headed to the first floor of the newly rebuilt Hale house to catch a glimpse of his more-than-usually silent Alpha.

“When did Stiles leave?” Erica yells from the couch, not even bothering to stand up to welcome Scott.

“Ehm, thursday morning” Isaac answers from the kitchen, the young wolf too busy trying to fix up some edible dinner for the rest of the pack to abandon the stove and relax with the others.

“Thursday afternoon then” Erica finally answers Scott’s question and finally decides to turn the television off and stand up from her position “Really, it couldn’t be more obvious” 

The yearly fishing trip tradition Stiles and his dad had started back in second grade had dawned upon the pack since the beginning of the summer, yet it still had come too fast for some members: being forced to spend time together had made it nearly unbearable for the wolves to stay away from each other for longer than two days, and the affliction coming from separation seemed to have extended to the human members too.

“He should be back tomorrow, right?” Isaac asked, his hopeful look betraying his feelings.

“Well, he said the Sheriff might have wanted to prolong the stay. You know, Stiles said this year the lake was fuller than usual” Scott explained whilst setting up the table “Should I put down a dish for Derek too?”

“Try. We haven’t seen him down since Saturday.” 

“Ah, young love can be so hurtful at times” Peter appeared out of nowhere from behind the youngest member of the pack, who had been too concentrated on not burning down the whole kitchen to notice the older man approaching and engulfing him to steal some sauce from the pan “Need some stirring, or it’ll burn”

“Yeah, right. Would you mind stopping creeping around?” Erica said sitting down on one of the high chairs surrounding the kitchen isle where Isaac had been working during the past few hours.

“You’re no fun at all” Peter accused the young blonde. Still, he moved away from Isaac and sat down at the main table focusing on the pack members currently standing in front of him.

“Admit it, you miss him too” Erica teased launching a piece of bred his way and ducking when the other wolf responded, letting the tomato hit Scott in the face instead.

“I wouldn’t go as far as saying I miss him, but I must admit the house is quieter than I’m used to. And there’s no one to have Derek bicker with”

“They are funny when they do it” Scott conceded helping Isaac put on the table the salad bowl and the snacks that usually preceded the normal dinner course. Stiles had soon realized that normal dishes weren’t enough to satisfy the wolves’ appetite and decided to try and placate it with some junk food until he could provide the right amount of nutrients into their stomachs.

Boyd decided to make an appearance right on time to steal a bag of crisps from Erica’s hands, whose growl was answered by a simple shrug of the shoulder, as if his constant training could justify him taking away food from the young girl.

The group settled around the table chatting amiably, focusing on the available company instead of whining about the lack of Stiles. They discussed Lydia’s latest postcard, sent from Paris a few days before she moved her European city tour to London until the end of the summer vacations, how her departure hadn’t seemed to touch them as badly as Stiles’ because of her smaller involvement with the pack during the rest of the year and arguing about who was going to get the best present. There was no doubt whatsoever that their missing friend was probably going to be the luckiest one of the group, if the blooming friendship between Stiles and Lydia indicated something.

They were all so taken by the conversation that they didn’t even notice Derek coming down the stairs and joining them at the table, his presence noticed only when the alpha raised his voice demanding to pass him the nearest jug of water.

“When the hell did you get here?” Boyd asked still munching his portion of steak and potatoes.

“Around ten minutes ago” another voice, a very familiar one, came from the entrance hall, forcing the whole pack to stand up from their chairs surprised. When nobody moved from their position, Isaac decided to break the silence and the stasis and sprinted towards Stiles’ waiting arms pushing the boy into the floor, forcing him into a bone breaking bone hug. It didn’t take long to Erica and Scott to join them in puppy pile session.

Boyd walked towards the limb mess on the floor with his dish and cutlery in hands, sitting down next to his pack mates and carrying on with his dinner while questioning Stiles about his fishing trip with his dad. The boy currently crushed on the floor answered gleefully to all the questions whilst petting Isaac’s head and scratching Erica’s scalp just they way she liked it.

Derek and Peter stood near the kitchen’s entrance, the former staring longingly at the scene but keeping his composure, the latter shaking his head and smiling like he used to whenever he saw the teenagers act that way with another member. Those were the moments he missed his original pack, his blood family who accepted him and loved him no matter what. At least he had a new pack now.

“Though you were coming back tomorrow” Derek said as soon as Stiles reached eye level with him. When the boy didn’t answer, he pulled him closer and kissed him thoroughly, fighting off the urge for oxygen as long as he could.

“Missed you, too, Sourwolf” Stiles grinned pulling the alpha in for another kiss.

They only got away from each other when the groans coming from the pack grew louder.


End file.
